Fatal
by Another SQ In The World
Summary: Um dia tudo muda. O mesmo dia muda muitas vezes, ou muitos dias parecem o mesmo. As lembranças podem transformar o melhor dos dias em um pesadelo apenas pelo fato de o sol nascer.


Tudo estava normal. Exatamente como era há dois anos: todos em seus devidos lugares, Henry ao meu lado protegido. Apenas algumas coisas haviam mudado, como o fato de as personas dos contos de fadas voltarem à tona e velhos amores e amizades serem reestabelecidos. Quase tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Faltava apenas um detalhe.

"Bom dia, mãe!" Um sorriso surgiu imediatamente ao avistar Henry, já vestido para a escola, que apareceu na porta da sala de jantar, logo se sentando em sua cadeira de costume. Meu menino amadureceu tanto em tão pouco tempo. Ir ao parque já não parecia mais o melhor programa do mundo, já que agora seus vídeo games tomaram toda a atenção do adolescente em ascensão.

"Bom dia meu amor." Eu já estava à mesa, como havia sido ultimamente e Dora, nossa nova governanta serviu Henry e eu me servi em seguida. "Quais são seus planos para hoje?"

"Mãe, posso ver Emma hoje?" Subi meu olhar, que outrora estava sobre a torrada sobre meu prato e apenas neguei com a cabeça. "Você pode passar o dia com seus amigos se quiser. Mas Emma não." Me entristeci ao admirar seus olhos perderem a esperança, mas não podia permitir que ele visse sua mãe biológica. Não onde ela estava e não no dia de hoje especialmente.

Terminei meu café e meus olhos encontraram o café intocado de Henry. "Querido, você precisa escovar seus dentes para ir à escola ou você vai se atrasar." Disse firmemente, de modo que Henry levantou imediatamente de seu assento e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Dora retirou a mesa e permaneceu na cozinha a fim de organiza-la. "Te amo, mãe. Vou passar o dia com meus avos. Espero que não tenha problema." Ele se inclinou e me beijou, e eu apenas ofereci meu rosto para meu menino. "Tudo bem, Henry. Agora vá." Ele saiu rapidamente e eu me desloquei ate a porta da sala de jantar para vê-lo sair.

"Prepare o carro, Dora. Vamos sair em uma hora." Fui ate meu quarto, que agora fica no andar de baixo, em um dos quartos de hospedes e troquei a blusa vermelha por uma camisa de seda preta, arrumei o cabelo de forma que ele apenas não me atrapalhasse e esperei que Dora chamasse para irmos. Dora agora dirigia minha tão estimada Mercedes Benz, o que obviamente não ocorreria se não fosse a ultima alternativa.

**_Dois anos atrás_**

O telefone ainda não havia tocado, o que me deixou extremamente impaciente o dia todo. Ela tinha que me ligar assim que terminasse o trabalho administrativo de hoje para que pudéssemos comemorar nosso aniversario. Mas hoje deveria ser especial, logo que não vou correr atrás, como faço todos os dias.

Já era por volta das 18h30m quando meu celular anunciou uma ligação. Ah, finalmente! "Só não reportei o seu desaparecimento a policia, porque foi a policia quem sumiu!" Eu realmente estava chateada, e esse sentimento tomou outras proporções quando me lembrei de que a lataria amarela ambulante que Emma chama de carro esta na oficina. Tinha que busca-la pessoalmente. "Desculpe, Regina. Mary Margaret passou por aqui e botamos o papo em dia. E você sabe... Ela e minha mãe, mas ela precisa falar menos!" De fato, a irritante da Branca de Neve não fica quieta. "Estou indo. Juro por qualquer deus que você queira, o fato de eu te amar te tirou de um grande problema, senhorita Swan." Suspirei, desliguei o telefone e calcei minhas botas.

O caminho em direção à estação de policia de Storybrooke nunca havia sido tão longo. Assim que cheguei, estava ela ali parada na porta me esperando. "Oi, linda!" Seu sorriso caminhou em direção aos meus lábios cerrados e firmaram um breve beijo, que definitivamente foi retribuído. "Emma, você pode avisar da próxima vez que for se atrasar, por favor? Eu estava preocupada com você." Ela colocou o cinto de segurança e se desculpou mais uma vez. "Já disse, minha mãe passou aqui antes de ir buscar Henry na escola, e eu estava com saudades dela..." Juro que às vezes não sei quem e a criança da família. A ouvi dizer enquanto saia com o carro.

Todo dia uma desculpa diferente. Isso cansa. "Emma, hoje e nosso aniversario. O mínimo que você podia fazer era se concentrar nisso! Não posso ter me casado com uma criança..." Murmurei a ultima frase. Nosso relacionamento não era um casamento oficializado, mas nos eramos um casal ha um bom tempo. Já não media o peso dos meus pés no acelerador do carro, e seguíamos em direção a nossa casa. "REGINA!" Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de ser lançada junto com Emma e o carro em direção ao nada pelo caminhão de lixo.

**_Dias atuais_**

Hoje deveria nosso aniversario de três anos. Não nos casamos para não dar o direito de alguém se intrometer no nosso relacionamento. Mas por um ano éramos nos três: eu, Emma e Henry. Finalmente meu final feliz com meu verdadeiro amor. Emma com seu final feliz, pois tinha uma família para chamar de sua e Henry com suas mães. Dora esperava no carro enquanto eu fui ate um ponto especifico no cemitério da cidade. Não muito longe encontrei o mausoléu no qual jaziam os meus amores: minha mãe Cora e meu pai Henry.

Agora não mais apenas com os dois, mas um caixão branco jazia ali também. Com as mesmas letras que estavam em seu cobertor de bebe, seu nome estava escrito sobre o caixão. Emma. O nome que mais saiu dos meus lábios em tempos felizes, já não era mencionado com tanta frequência. Para Emma, o símbolo do nosso amor era uma orquídea que só ocorre na região de Storybrooke. "Eu te amo." Um sussurro saiu de meus lábios e uma única flor foi depositada sobre seu caixão, e imediatamente sai desse lugar de horror.

Dora me auxiliou a entrar no meu carro e nos levou direto para casa. Uma vez que chegamos ao nosso destino, ela me auxiliou novamente. Já não suportava mais isso. Me sentia humilhada! Eu sou uma Rainha e a prefeita da cidade e a partir daquele dia havia me tornado uma invalida, dependendo de pessoas para ir de um lado a outro.

Dora foi arrumar preparar algo para comermos e eu fui para meu escritório. Já não ia com tanta frequência para a prefeitura para evitar as pessoas, logo todo o trabalho que poderia ser feito em casa seria feito em casa. O caminho para a mesa não era difícil e passava pela adega, onde fiz uma parada. Me servi com uma taça de vinho, e observei o que estava ali ao lado. Um vestido longo vermelho, com uma fenda que subia ate o meio da coxa, e um sapato preto aveludado jaziam ali pendurados. Emma trouxe esse vestido para que comemorássemos nosso aniversario. Vermelho era sua cor favorita e a fenda revelava o seu lugar favorito em meu corpo. Tomei um grande cole de vinho e me dirigi a minha mesa, afinal de contas a cidade não se organiza sozinha.

E desde aquele dia essa em sido a minha vida: eu e meu filho sentindo falta de quem amamos. Um dia que outrora era de comemorações hoje aumenta o sofrimento de uma alma inocente e uma desesperada.

_FIM_


End file.
